Dangerously loose
by Pixistxs
Summary: Isabella Swan is not who we think she is. She is really Izabella Petrova. Bella and her twin Katherine have been running for decades but when they have to go back to the place where it started will the race end or just start over.


**This is my first crossover fanfic, so lets see how this thing goes. R&R .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series nor do I own any of the Vampire Diaries Series.**

**Okay so i am rewriting this whole giz stick ! Here is the new chapter one ! In this story Katherine and Bella are twins, Katherine is a vampire yet Bella has an enchanted ring the prevents her from aging and dying. Katherine has the looks of a doppleganger but Bella has the actual blood needed. It will make more since after i put more details. Oh and Bella is literally the nicest person you will ever meet, until somethings but that is in like chapter 3 if we get that far. Enjoy the first chapter !**

* * *

Third person Pov.

Bella sat on the forest floor wondering where she went wrong with Edward in order to make him leave. _Maybe i should have told him the truth about me and he'd still be happy. _She sat there for what seemed like hours but could only be a meer couple of hours, trying to figuire out how she could have made things better. Finally when she got the courage to move her phone rang.

_This little girl is capable of murder_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

"Hello Katherine"

_"Hey Izzy," _

_ "Where am I moving to now Kat?"_

_silence._

Bella has been used to moving from place to place for decades now, She may not have liked it but she certainly did not have a choice in whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

_Flashback (1786) _

_"Run! Iza! He's coming, we don't have much time !" Izabella was on her bed staring at the stars when her sister came in yelling rushed commands. _

_"Who's coming? Katerina? Where are we going?" Even though Izabella questioned her sister's sanity right now she didn't doubt the danger. She quickly packed a back of everything that she thought that was important and ran after her sister._

_"Katerina! Wait please ! What's going on?" Katerina grabbed Izabella by her wrist and ran at vampire speed to the nearest abandoned house. _

_Izabella backed into the fatherest corner terrified of the speed her sister moved and how fast the got there. Katerina tried to walk towards her but Izabella only backed further away._

_"wh-what.." She couldn't form the question her mind dare asked. _

_katerina sighed and sat on the ground about 5 feet from her terrified twin. "Iza, you know how we are twins?" Izabella slowly nodded, a sign that Katerina took as meaning she was giving her a chance and that gave her enough courage to continue on. " A few centuries ago there was a man named Klaus Mickaelson, he is what we called an original but he is also a hybrid; half werewolf half vampire. It is believed that there was a curse put on him by the original witches so he cannot access his more dormant side. Klaus cannot turned into a wolf unless he breaks the curse. But Klaus is able to live for etiernity because he cannot be killed using the original stake to the heart. When the wiches created the curse they had to use someones blood to seal it, that woman was named Anabella Pierce" Izabella gasped. (A/n i cannot remember the original name; just go with it) _

_"The original doppelganger? Wouldn't that mean your blood can break the curse? Is that we are running , has he found you?!" Izabella was throwing questions left and right in fear for her sister's saftey her mind already looking through ways to help her but stopped when she saw the look on her sisters face. "What is it?"_

_"Yes, Anabelle is the original doppelganger but there is a problem. I have the look of a doppelganger but because a doppelganger's generations has never had twins before i don't have the blood needed to break the curse. You do." Katerina looked at her sister with sad eyes but hid the expression in order to prepare for what's next._

_"when Klaus saw me he assumed i had the original bloodline he doesn't know i have a twin, it's only a matter of time before he find's out-"_

_"Are you a vampire?" _

_Katerina sighed. "Yes, but i am only a vampire to make him think that he can no longer use my blood so he can stop looking for you. Im so sorry this has happened to you Iza." Katerina sobbed . Izabella moved to comfort her sister she may have felt decieved but she knew it was isn't anyones fault and that they could through this. Katerina cried for half an hour and when she stopped and gave Izabella a ring and said "I got this from a witch it'll stop your aging so you will both stay 17. But i have one so the sunlight will not hurt me, but i also got it charmed so i will age four more years. So i can watch you, It's going to be okay Iza,"_

_Izabella put on her ring a symbol that represent her trust in her sister._

_End Flasback._

* * *

"Katherine?"

"_Actually Izzy, i was thinking we can meet up this time." _

_"_Where? Do you know where Klaus is? I am ready to leave Forks it's entirely too..._wet._"

"I believe Klaus is in a secluded somewhere in like Germany." Bella wondered why she kept avoiding where they were going, It couldn't be that bad. Bella didn't reply to her sister letting her no that she wasn't letting her sneak by where they were going.

She heard Katherine sigh. "We are going to Mystic Falls!" And with she hung up before Bella could even reply.

Bella started back to Charlie's, thinking of why her sister would want to go back there. all the problems that town has caused. She wondered how many witches, vampires, and wolves she would have to deal with this time. When she got back she wrote a note to Charlie thanking for letting her stay with him and went up to her room to pack her things to head back to where it all started.

* * *

**S****oo, what do you think. R&R please. I'll update after I feel I have a sufficient amount of reviews. Revised 10/28/12**

**Pixistxs xx**


End file.
